plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 22
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 22 (Chinese version). |image = Wild West - Day 22.png |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Four |FR = A Wild West pinata |NR = A money bag |Zombie = Summoned: Dynamic: |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Wild West - Day 21 |after = Wild West - Day 23}} Difficulty The player will have some difficulty with this level. Being a Locked and Loaded level, the player cannot pick plants and must set up the given plants in order to defeat the zombie hoard. The problem with this level is the plants. Sunflower, Potato Mine, and Iceberg Lettuce are okay, but Repeater and Bloomerang are the main problems here. Because of their sun cost and power, they are relatively weak fighting against the zombie horde. In addition, Chicken Wrangler Zombie poses an ideal threat, as the plants given don't fight Zombie Chickens well. Bloomerang is the player's best method of dealing with Zombie Chickens. Poncho Zombie is also a big problem, as it appears early with the fast zombie waves. Winter Melon will greatly aid the player, as it will do splash heavy damage and slow down the zombie horde. However, the player should not rely on Winter Melons only, as they will need support for Zombie Chickens and to deal with countless Poncho Zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = +3 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = -2 -4 |zombie9 = 2 2 3 4 4 -3 + 1 5 |note9 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 4 5 |zombie11 = 1 2 |zombie12 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 2 4 5 + |zombie14 = -1 -5 +3 |zombie15 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note15 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 3 5 +4 |zombie17 = 3 1 +2 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = + 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Final flag}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 *First, plant Sunflowers around the carts. Then, plant Iceberg Lettuces and Potato Mines for the first few zombies. Plant Bloomerangs on the fourth and fifth columns. *Then, plant a Winter Melon on the most back cart and a Repeater on the second and third. The fourth cart is optional. Strategy 2 *Place Sunflowers in the open spaces between the second and third carts and the following lane. Defeat the first two zombies with Potato Mines, after temporarily freezing them with Iceberg Lettuce. *Use the sun you've accumulated to plant a Winter Melon on the first cart. After this point, set up Bloomerangs in the lane directly after your Sunflowers, and slowly replace your full Sunflower lane with more Bloomerangs. Move the Winter Melon when needed. *If you have enough sun, plant a Winter Melon in one of the two carts deep in your defenses, and put either a Repeater or Bloomerang in the remaining cart. The fourth cart can be safely ignored. Gallery WWDay22Tricky.png|Wave of zombies on a hard Dynamic Difficulty PvZ2 Stragety WW22.png|By SOWW22.PNG|By Old Wwd22UA.png|By (first stage) Wwd22U.png|By Uselessguy (middle stage) Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Wild West - Day 22 - 001.png|By FRWWd22U.png|First time reward GreatChickeningof1850-1.PNG|Dialogue for this level before the 1.7 update GreatChickeningof1850-2.PNG|Dialogue, second part GreatChickeningof1850-3.PNG|Dialogue, third part Trivia *In the pre 1.7 updates, the dialogue for beating this level would refer to "The Great Chickening...", which could be a possible reference point for The Chickening, a trick in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wild West Day 22 - Full HD 60fps (Ep.158)|By Wild West Day 22 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 22's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Locked and Loaded